Pinkie Pie and Pikachu and more crossover
by DrFirefox
Summary: This is a crossover fanfiction with the characters Pinkie Pie and Pikachu. It will involve more characters from more places as the story progresses. Yes, in this one Pikachu can talk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Super Epic Pinkie Pie and Pikachu Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Note: I intend for this to gradually get more characters from different places over time.**

"...And that's how I took over the world," Pikachu said proudly.

"That's great and all, but why did you tell me first?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I'm sure there are plenty of other people to tell before opening a rift in time and space."

"I know, but you're the perfect pony who can rule the world with me!"

"Oh, um, thanks, but I really should get going back to my universe. Everypony needs me to entertain them!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, I only need you to help me think of rules."

"Rules?"

"Rules for humanity. I need to think up rules for them, so they don't get out of line while I'm conquering other planets."

"Hmm... Well, for one, you need a very important rule."

"Which is...?" Pikachu said after waiting for Pinkie Pie to continue.

"Well, everybody needs to be happy all the time!"

"Uh... That could be kinda hard to inforce, any suggestions on how to make them all happy?"

"Well, throw them all loads of parties! With cakes! And balloons!"

"Actually, there are some humans who don't like parties."

"WHAT? We have to throw them a big party RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't think that will help..."

"What are their names? What are their addresses? WHAT'S THEIR FAVORITE COLOUR?"

Pikachu watched the frantic pony going into overdrive, wondering why he actually chose Pinkie Pie in the first place.

"Look," Pikachu said, "I don't think you should be trying to throw everybody a party..." Pikachu was cut off by Pinkie Pie's glare. He definitely shouldn't have chosen Pinkie Pie.

"What do you mean, 'You don't think I should be trying to throw everybody a party'?" The crazy mare exclaimed, "That's exactly what I should be doing! And you should be too!" Pinkie Pie stopped glaring and sat down, deep in thought.

Pikachu stared at the strange sight, not knowing exactly what he should say. He looked out of a nearby window. They were both in a satalite, orbiting Earth. The planet was clearly visible through the big window in one of the walls. You could clearly see the somehow blue water, the - against all odds - green islands that made up the dry land. The planet truely was a thing of beauty, impossibility and possibly the most useful planet that ever existed. He sometimes suspected that the Earth had been designed by some being without powerful technology. He looked back at Pinkie Pie. She was still thinking about what kind of parties she could throw for everybody who didn't like them, and he could see that she was deep in thought. Maybe taking over the Earth wasn't such a good idea after all.

Suddenly, an odd noise came crashing into the room. It sounded unlike anything Pikachu or Pinkie Pie had heard before. A distinct blue shape started making itself visible alarmingly fast. Before either of them could react, the blue blur turned into a very visible blue police box. A man jumped out. He tried to look at them sternly, but failed, since he couldn't contain his excitement. "Hello!" He said, abandoning his attempted seriousness, "I'm the Doctor!"

Pinkie Pie spoke instantly, forgetting that she was supposed to be dazed. "Hi Doctor! I've never seen you before!" Pikachu also noted that Pinkie Pie had forgotten that she was on a spaceship orbiting an alien planet, and that the man she was addressing just jumped out of a police box that came from nowhere. The Doctor, however, looked like he was satisfied with the response.

"Not many people have," the Doctor said, looking pleased with himself, "I travel around a lot."

Pikachu decided it was time to interject. "Where did you come from, and why are you here?" Pikachu hadn't had much experience in dealing with potentially hostile beings.

The Doctor looked at him, looking considerably less happy when Pikachu spoke. He had suddenly remembered why he was here. "I'm the protector of humanity! No, I'm protector of all! When there's a threat, anywhere in the universe, at any time, any place, I'm there to save the day! Even when I don't really want to!" The Doctor made a few poses to try to make a better impression. Pinkie Pie was certainly impressed. Pikachu was less happy, since he realised that that meant the man was here to stop him now.

"So," Pikachu said, "you're here to stop me. Well, what makes the Earth so special now that means it shouldn't be taken over?"

"Because," The Doctor replied, "You must be evil. They always are."

"Not really, I just want what's best for humanity."

"No, I know what's best for humanity. What's best for everybody is happiness. With your rules, people won't be happy."

"That's not true!" Pinkie Pie decided to interject this time. "He decided to get me to help make the rules, and the first rule I made was to give everybody lots of parties!"

The Doctor was taken aback by this. He was used to evil alien monsters taking over the world who wanted to kill off humanity or inslave them or anything but throw them parties. All he could say was a measley "What?"

"She's right," Pikachu said, "I did employ her help. I'm planning to take care of humanity."

"In order to turn them into an army?" The Doctor questioned, desparetly trying to get into a situation where he'd have a good reason to stop them from taking over.

"Of course not, all I want to do is slowly take over as much as I can." Pikachu replied.

"But you must have a reason," The Doctor pressed on, "You don't just go and take over planets unless you want the resources or armies or if you want to steal their memories or... Or... Something like that!"

"Why would I want resources or armies if all I would use them for is taking over more planets?" Pikachu pointed out.

"I don't know, they've never gotten that far before. Because I put a stop to them!"

"Well, now you can see what happens when you don't put a stop to them."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you continue? Humanity shouldn't be ruled by anybody!"

"Guys?" Pinkie Pie interjected.

"Because, humanity is filled with wars," Pikachu said.

"So what? Wars are natural." The Doctor replied.

"...And there are taxes,"

"Also natural. Humanity needs something to control their wallets."

"...And, under my rule, everybody on Earth will live the same. All free."

"Guys." Pinkie Pie repeated, with slightly more worry in her voice. The Doctor was too taken aback to take notice.

"You mean that you'd eliminate all violence? That's impossible." The Doctor said.

"If people agreed with my rules, which I haven't made yet, then they wouldn't have any reason for violence." Pikachu said, knowing that he was winning.

"But you can't make everybody happy. There will always be somebody, somewhere who won't like it."

"What does this button do?" Pinkie Pie asked from the window.

This got Pikachu's attention. "Don't touch anything!" Pikachu said.

Pinkie Pie was, in fact, no where near any controls, and instead had used the line in order to get their attention. She pointed, with her hoof, in the direction of the window she was standing by. Pikachu realised that he should have seen this coming. If The Doctor could get on his spaceship so easily...

A small shape smashed through the window. It had a rainbow coloured trail flowing behind it. Pinkie Pie gasped. "Rainbowdash?" She said, "What're you doing here?"  
>The light blue blob took a deep breath.<p>

"Well," Dash began, "Me and the gang were looking for you Pinkie but then we went into your flat and we found this strange liquid and Twilight told be to not drink it but I decided since you had it then it couldn't be that bad and then I drank it in hopes of finding you and then I got this sudden burst of energy and I knew I just had to fly and I instantly went into a rainbow boom which destroyed the flat (sorry about that) and I flew up into the sky and before I knew it I was in space and it didn't feel like I was using my wings at all and I flew around the planet a few times and then I saw this and I saw you inside looking out the window so I flew towards you and then I smashed through the window and then you asked me what I was doing and then I started explaining what happened and then I don't know what happened and I have to go now bye!"

The blur took off again, leaving the others to simply gaze after it. After a while, the others managed to process what was said, and they all turned to Pinkie, except for Pinkie who looked to the left, before realising that she couldn't look at herself. She looked at the others and simply shrugged and said "I guess I didn't finish that Doctor Pepper."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! It's been a year, but I'm back, and armed with more randomness than ever. And grammar. I'm going to save this, dammit, if it's the last thing I do! I've upped the age rating, shit's about to get REAL.**

**Note: Don't get offended if your favourite character acts like an asshole or anything else that they don't usually act like. Nothing said about these characters relays my personal opinion. They are all awesome. This is done on purpose. I own nothing!**

Rainbow Dash sped through the dark depths of space for a while. Since space is so hugely massive, she had a little time to think to herself. she thought about the universe. That stopped quickly. She started thinking about her situation. After about 10 seconds, she decided that she was in a pretty awesome situation. Then she started missing home. She missed Ponyville, she missed her friends. She looked around herself, and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. She looked behind herself. Her rainbow trail was missing. "Huh. I guess rainbow trails don't work in space." She briefly thought about turning around, but the Dr Pepper was beginning to ware off, and her wings didn't work in space for obvious reasons. She hit a planet.

The Doctor and Pikachu had resumed arguing, this time about what to do about the gaping hole in the spacecraft. Pinkie Pie had long given up trying to follow what they were talking about (something about electromagnetic shielding and miniature artificial oxygen factories) and decided to sit in the office chair by the controls. She had gotten bored and was examining the shapes of the buttons, which seemed to be oddly shaped for no reason. She had seen square buttons and circle buttons before, but these buttons looked like they were cut out from plastic by a blind pony. All of them together did have a pattern, however, and they all were shaped around a single big red button. She looked over at the arguing pair. She really wanted to ask Pikachu what the big red button did, but the two seemed to now be engrossed in comparing calculations. She decided that the best thing to do would be to stay away from the button. Suddenly, The Doctor and Pikachu looked up at Pinkie.

"Hey!" Pikachu said, "Stay away from the controls!"

"I didn't touch anything!" Pinkie Pie protested.

"Then why is the ship heading towards the planet?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the big blue box?"

Pikachu looked. The Doctor and The TARDIS had disappeared from their original location, and was now on the outside of the ship, moving it towards the planet. Pikachu was going to have none of this. He went over to the controls that Pinkie was sitting at and pressed the big red button. There was an explosion, and the place started to move away from the police box. The light on top of the box started go glow and the satalite started to move towards it again. Pikachu decided to do the only thing he could do. He went into a battle stance, and concentrated. His voice went high, saying "Pika..." His cheeks were begining to get sparks flying off them. "...CHU!" It all went black.

Rainbow Dash woke up, and looked around. She appeared to be lying in a huge crater. She briefly remembered flying through space and hitting a large object, but that was all she could remember. She jumped out of the hole, landed on the ground and looked around. All there was around her was endless forests.

Suddenly, an obnoxious voice came from nowhere. "HAI!" It said, obnoxiously. Rainbow looked to where the voice was coming from, and the source of the voice was a little pink ball. Rainbow Dash flew up from her place inside the crater and towered over the ball.

"What are you?" She asked. She really didn't like things that were obnoxious.

"Hai!" It obnoxiously repeated, albeit quieter this time.

"You said that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hai!" It agreed. Rainbow was having none of this. She flew right into its face and glared at it, menacingly.

"Are you taunting me?" She shouted at it.

"Hai!" It happily replied. Obnoxiously.

Rainbow Dash puffed out her chest. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" She screamed at it, with the loudest voice that she could muster. She smugly grinned at it when its face showed confusion. "Well?" She added.

WHUUUUP

Rainbow Dash found herself pulled by an incredible force. Her mere wings never stood a chance. The pink blob, which should now be identified as none other than Sir Kirby Pink Blob the Third, was relentless in sucking Rainbow Dash into his belly. He succeeded before you could say, "My Jammie Dodger is leaking." Unless you said it really fast, I don't know. Maybe you're that one woman who talks super fast. Are you? I don't care. Pay attention.

On cue, after Rainbow Dash was no longer visible, Kirby swallowed. He felt the familiar feeling of obtaining his most recent meal's powers. He grew several strands of hair, forming a rainbow right on his head, the top of said head turning a cyan blue. He grew little wings, but, testing them a little, they were useless and didn't work. He turned around to waddle off to go annoy somebody and test his newfound powers on some poor passer-by.

**ELSEWHERE**

The Engineer sipped his tea. He considered himself to be a reasonable, level headed, kind of guy. He always knew that he was the most sane person out of every-

"Hold that thought". He said for no reason since there's no way he could hear this narrator. Right? He took a wrench out of you-don't-want-to-know and began whacking his tea cup. It began growing, before the handle grew out to point offensively at whatever it was pointed at. The cute little gold patterns adorning the cup moved to a position that looked suspiciously like the end of a gun.

As if this wasn't bad enough, it began shooting scalding hot tea at an annoying little fish that was annoyingly riding in the mouth of a pelican. The nerve!

"Have you seen my son, Ne- OH GOD WHY IT BURNS!" The fish melted, and the pelican got bored and flew away to annoy somebody else.

"Continue," The Engineer said, once again to nobody at all.

Right?

The point is, the Engineer was certainly not expecting a rainbow pony to come plummeting out of the sky and right onto his prized collection of priceless china tea sets. Which was resting on his priceless china table. Well, a rainbow pony went and did just that.

The nerve!

The rainbow pony in question was, of course, our current heroine, Miss Rainbow Dash the Nothingth! How did she get here? All will be explained, in due time. She sat up, rubbing her head with one of her front hooves, groaning. She looked up to see a VERY pissed off Engineer, covered in scalding hot tea. To add insult to injury, a bunch of miniature flying otters swarmed around the Engineer to lick the tea off him.

"You, miss..." He leaned in closer. "You just broke my tea set. Nobody breaks my tea set." He lifted his goggles, to reveal a second set of girlie pink goggles. Rainbow Dash was so awestruck, that she didn't notice a giant crane grab her and place her into a giant tube. "Say hello to the mother of all sentries, the Mother of All Sentries!" The third! "Shut up," he again said to nobody.

He tapped the giant sentry once with his wrench, making it shoot Rainbow Dash into the air and off into the distance.

**MEANWHILE**

Mario was busy fighting his arch nemisis, Sonic The Hedgehog, the twentieth, for absolutely no reason at all. He pretty much had Sonic by the balls. Not that Sonic was trying, of course, he was way too cool for that. He barely lifted a finger, which gave Mario the perfect opportunity to serve Sonic's ass to him on a silver plate with one of those domey things that waiters pull off things on TV, with a side order of chilli fries, whatever they were. Only problem is, Sonic left his wallet at home, so he is now having to pay for his meal by washing dishes in the back room, despite the fact that the restaurant has a machine dishwasher that is 100 times better that lazy old Sonic, who will end up breaking all the dishes anyway because he tries to hurry because he wants to get home in time to watch the Scrubs episode that he forgot to tape. But that's not important right now. Pay attention.

The point is, Sonic was losing to Mario in a fight. Mario had just about finished Sonic, but then, out of nowhere, a rainbow pony smashed into Sonic's face. Sonic, at that moment, just happened to be one hit point away from being KO'd, which was quickly fixed by said pony. He promptly exploded, sending the pony, obviously Rainbow Dash, into Mario. Mario, however, saw what was coming and ducked out of the way...

Right into the path of an oncoming train. I'll let you figure out how well that went. Rainbow Dash, once more, sat up and rubbed her head with the other hoof this time.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Where am I?" She asked, to nobody in particular. Mario, respawned, and landed in front of Rainbow, surprising her.

"You-a are-a in-a super smash brothers brawl-a land-a.

Rainbow Dash blinked. "But, most of the guys I've seen weren't _in_ Super Smash-"

Before she got time to finish her sentence, Mario upper-cutted her, sending her flying into a tree, right into the arms of a large ape, who was none other than Master Donkey Kong the Nine Thousanth and Oneth.

Donkey Kong shrieked a few times, before holding Rainbow Dash at arms length, spinning her around, curiously. The only thing this achieved was a dizzy Rainbow Dash, which left the ape more curious than ever. This mysterious object was a keeper. Donkey decided that the most reasonable and logical action at this point would be to take Rainbow Dash to show her to the other apes that he knew.

**MEANWHILE, FOR REALS THIS TIME**

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Pinkie Pie replied, annoyed.

"If I hadn't brought you to my spaceship, then The Doctor wouldn't have showed up!" Pikachu said again, his voice returned to normal.

Currently, at this point in the story, Pikachu and Pinkie Pie were residing on an island. Pikachu had managed to blast the entire ship apart with electrical nonsense, where just enough had remained that Pinkie Pie and Pikachu had survived falling through the atmosphere from orbit.

"Well, you shouldn't have brought me to your spaceship, if you didn't want your doctor from finding you!" Pinkie Pie replied, and pouted.

At that point, unwarranted, the TARDIS materialised behind them. Pinkie Pie stood up from her sitting position, but Pikachu didn't bother. As far as he was concerned, the Doctor had caused enough trouble. There was nothing the Doctor could say to make Pikachu want to talk to him.

"I'm going to Super Smash Brothers Brawl Land."

OK, except that.

Pikachu shot up. "Why?" He asked.

The Doctor smirked at him. "Because a can." I looked down at Pinkie Pie, who was gazing at the Doctor. "Also, Miss Pinkie Pie here's friend is trapped there."

Pinkie gasped. "Is she OK? We have to go and rescue her!"

The Doctor simply chuckled. "She's fine, but she might not be for very long. I'm going to do just that, and I thought you'd want to come." He looked back at Pikachu. "Also, I believe you want to go back there, right?"

Pikachu grumbled, but couldn't think of a better way to get back home. "All right, I'll go with you."

The Doctor's grin just grew wider. "Fantastic!" He said. "Welcome aboard, lads and lasses! We have to go rescue ourselves a rainbow pony!"


End file.
